Along with the development of information and communications technology, various security systems are in demand. Automatic teller machines (ATMs) of banks require identification information of customers, and facilities such as research institutes for developing new technologies require reinforced security measures. Accordingly, various security techniques have been developed. In this regard, unique information of a user may include not only a password intentionally set by the user but also various pieces of information to identify the user such as a fingerprint, a voice, and handwriting of the user.
Recently, iris information has been used as identification information of a user, and security techniques using iris information have been developed. A pattern of an iris is different for each person, even twins having completely different patterns of irises. Additionally, irises do not change for the entire life, and thus, security techniques using iris information have been spotlighted.
However, the existing security techniques using iris information use the same level of iris authentication that is uniformly applied to content for which the iris authentication is required for execution. For example, in the existing security techniques using iris information, even though a security level required in iris authentication varies for each piece of content, the same threshold value for the iris authentication is applied. In other words, in the existing security techniques using iris information, a system by which iris authentication is successful for content requiring a high level of security when a degree of similarity between an iris acquired by a camera unit including an infrared camera and a pre-registered iris is equal to or greater than the same threshold value set regardless of security necessity for the content is applied. As another example, in the existing security techniques using iris information, the same threshold value for iris authentication is applied regardless of an ambient situation of an electronic device, for example, a current location of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.